This invention is a card game designed for two to four players age seven to adult. (Additional players may participate by adding another deck of cards).
Although there are hundreds of card games on the market, most of these don't have "staying" power because they are for the most part ordinary. Card games come and go in the marketplace every year which indicates a desire on the public's part to have something new to stimulate their minds.
It is the purpose of the inventor to create a new and stimulating card game that would fill this need and have the staying power the public looks for.
The card game comes complete with a set of rules, two score pads, one deck of fifty six cards and a box for storage.